ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Summoner
, Summon List Combat Skill Ratings, Magic Skill Ratings Artifact Equipment, Summoner Guides]] Category:Jobs Job Overview By making pacts with the the legendary Avatars, these heretic mages have unlocked the secrets to the forbidden magic of Vana'diel. Available after completing the quest I Can Hear a Rainbow. Strengths *Astral Flow is quite possibly the most powerful 2 hour ability. The attack can be used up to 3 times, and does as much as 100+ damage from even the lowest levels. The skills only increase in power with level, and can do upwards of 1000 damage per use at the endgame. While in effect, Avatars/Elemental Spirits cost nothing to summon and keep alive, Elemental Spirits will use Magic far more often. *Access to some interesting buffs, like party stoneskin, party Haste, party Phalanx, party Haste, party Matk&Mdef+ and party blink. *Elemental Spirits have the capacity to cast Ancient Magic and Tier IV magic for a fraction of the cost compared to a Black Mage. *With proper equipment/merit point allocation, Keeping a Avatar or Elemental Spirit alive can cost relitively little. *Avatar's can skillchain with other members of a party, and because of 1 minute timer; nearly on demend. For example: Poison Nails is a opener for Distortion. *Avatar's gain Tier II and IV spells before Black Mage's. *Avatar's and Elemental Spirits act as bodyguards to a Summoner. Whenever the Summoner is the 'main target' of an enemy, the Avitar/Spirit will immediately attack the threatening monster. *Level 65/70 Blood Pacts are generally very powerful, and can do upwards of 1000 damage per use. *Carbuncle's Healing Ruby is one of the the most MP to HP efficent curing spell in the game. *Can be effective pullers, especially in link situations. *Massive MP pool *Can solo some self-destructing mobs. *Diabolos' bloodpact, nether blast will never be resisted under normal circumstances, thus it is extremely useful in fights like kirin, when Black Mages' spell often get resisted. Weaknesses *Often overlooked for usefulness. Blood Pacts are generally considered weak due to their 1 minute recast timer. Most buffing abilities serve only as a minor damage reduction because they serve more use only when things go badly. *one of the most MP expensive jobs. Wheather an Avatar/Elemental Spirit is standing skill or attacking a monster, MP will be consumed. Many Blood pacts cost alot of MP. *Often used as a pseudo-white mage because of their high MP pool. Since Summoner can only use White Mage as a subjob, access to more powerful Cure spells comes far later than White Mage or Redmage. *Need a high level job to obtain Fenrir and Diabolos. *An Avatar, minus Fenrir and Diabolos, is generally considered to have the Power and Accuracy of a naked Warrior of approximately the same level as the summoner. Nothing effects an Avatar strength outside of a few pieces of Equipment, and merit point allocations. *A summoner only has Carbuncle at first, other Avatars must be gained by doing a level 20 quest or an uncapped battle. Spirits must be learned through sometimes very pricy scrolls. *Summoner has the lowest Max HP and defense among all the jobs in game, though it can be boosted by equipment. Abilities | valign="top" width="33%"| Job Traits | valign="top" width="33%"| Summons Commands |} Summons List | valign="top" width="50%" | Elemental Spirits |} :Each Avatar/Elemental Spirit has an inital MP cost as well as a perpetual MP cost that is based on the SMN's level. Avatar/ES has the cost for each summons. Magic Skill Ratings | valign="top" width="50%" style="padding-left:1em;"| Information |} Artifact Equipment | valign="top" width="25%"| Artifact Set +1 | valign="top" width="25%" | Relic Set | valign="top" width="25%" | Relic Set +1 |} Summoner Guides *BloodPact *Summoner Avatar Costs *Summoner's First Twenty-One Levels *Summoner: Guide to Races and Subjob Selection *Summoner: Level 20 Avatar Battles by Andres *Screenshot: Image